


Heat

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Language, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnymaru hated going through his heats alone. Thank goodness he had Daiya with him this year to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I fully blame yougei for this, because I’ve never really had the urge to write smut for Dangan Fairytale until now. Darn my love of breeding.
> 
> Pairing: DaIshimaru
> 
> Warning: Breeding, alpha/omega, dirty talk, language
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dangan Ronpa or Dangan Fairytale

“P-P-Please…I n-need… _need it._..,” Bunnymaru whimpered out as he slammed three fingers inside of his ass.

He had been in heat for only about an hour or so, but it was already becoming unbearable to deal with. Normally, Daiya would be there to help him out (or Mondo, but he was currently on the other side of the forest). Unfortunately, Daiya was out on a hunt at the moment and Bunnymaru wasn’t sure when he would be back. A pathetic whine left his mouth and he moved his fingers faster inside of him. All he wanted was his strong Alpha to fuck him until he was fully satisfied and bred.

Breathing in harshly through his nose, Bunnymaru cracked open his eyes and looked around the lit cave for a moment. At this rate, he would end up going crazy craving for a hard cock to fuck him. He needed something to take the edge off. If he remembered correctly, there was some sort of wooden rod in their den. But he had no idea where it was and he didn’t really want to move away from his spot, or to take his fingers out of his hole.

So, he was just left whimpering and writhing on the floor, burrowing his face in the furs that Daiya had skinned himself. Taking in a deep breath, a keen left the bunny’s mouth and his lips parted slightly. There were faint traces of Daiya’s scent on the furs and it was making his heat much worse than it had been just a few seconds ago. Daiya’s scent completely surrounded him and clouded his mind. Bunnymaru let out a deep groan and buried his face in the furs, hoping to get more of the delicious smell.

Mewling softly, Bunnymaru stretched his body out, pressing the tip of his dripping cock onto the soft fur. Letting out a moan, the bunny couldn’t stop himself from humping the warm fur, staining his pre-cum on the surface.

So distracted by his pleasure and the smell of his mate, Bunnymaru didn’t hear the sound of someone walking into the den. Nor did he hear the sound of a wolf growling in appreciation. It wasn’t until someone draped themselves over his back that Bunnymaru slightly snapped out of his lust-drunken daze. Whining in confusion, the bunny lifted his head up and gazed over his shoulder. A sharp gasp left his mouth as he looked right into his mate’s aroused eyes, twinkling with promise for a hard fuck. Several hard fucks.

Moaning, Bunnymaru lowered his torso down to the fur so that his ass was sticking up into the air. His fingers slipped from his entrance, moving up towards his face to grip onto the fur tightly. His hips moved back insistently, silently begging Daiya to hurry up.

This drew a rough chuckle from Daiya as he stripped himself of his pants. The wolf grabbed a hold of his cock, gripping the base to try and reign himself back just a bit. When he had first come to the den, he had been expecting to see his cute little mate hanging around the kitchen or the study, doing whatever it was that might have caught his interest that day. But instead of that, he walked in on his mate whimpering and mewling on the floor, fingering himself like it was the only thing that he needed. And not just that, but he had been panting out his name as well, begging to be fucked and bred.

Daiya’s cock was more than happy to fulfill that request.

Pressing the head of his cock against Bunnymaru’s greedy entrance, he licked his lips and rocked his hips a bit. “You have no idea how fucking delicious you look right now, Kiyo-chan,” Daiya muttered while pressing his chest against Bunnymaru’s back. He licked a strip up the bunny’s neck, breathing in the smell of his heat. “I just want to breed you until you’re carrying my pups. Is that what you want, Bunnymaru? You want my pups?”

Soft yips left Bunnymaru’s mouth and he nodded his head rapidly, panting softly. The bunny turned his head to the side slightly and looked up at Daiya. His pupils were blown wide in arousal, begging for release. “D-Daiya…please…”

Growling loudly, Daiya bit Bunnymaru’s neck before sinking himself completely inside of the bunny. It was hot, much hotter than the young boy usually was. And not just that, but Bunnymaru’s hole was practically trying to milk his cock of his come. So eager to be bred.

Eyes flashing brightly, Daiya dug his fingers into the bunny’s hips before driving his cock in and out of the moaning boy. Baring his fangs, Daiya moved his mouth towards Bunnymaru’s ear, licking the shell while he continued to pound his arousal into the younger male’s ass. While he did so, yet another pathetic mewl left Bunnymaru’s mouth. One of his small hands reached back to grab onto Daiya’s bicep.

“What do you want, baby? You need more?” Daiya asked as he felt twitching fingers grasping his arm.

“Daiyaaaa,” Bunnymaru whined, looking up at the wolf with turned up eyebrows. He licked his rosy lips, blush spread across his cheeks. “I need…,” he trailed off, eyes shut tight as pleasure washed upon his body, causing him to tremble slightly.

Reaching a hand up to brush Bunnymaru’s cropped hair out off of his forehead, Daiya tilted his head. “You need…?”

As the head of Daiya’s cock pressed agaisnt Bunnymaru’s special spot, the boy arched his back and whimpered before pleading to his mate.  _“Breed me.”_

Staring down at his mate for a moment, Daiya took a moment to actually look at him. The boy looked so pretty underneath him. Blush spread across his cheeks, rosy and growing darker by the second. His lips were slightly plump from nibbling and Daiya just wanted to lean over and pull him into a harsh kiss. There were tears in his eyes, threatening to fall down at any moment.

He was perfect.

Smirking widely, Daiya gripped tightly onto Bunnymaru’s hips before thrusting hard into the wet hole, burying himself right into the hilt. A scream echoed throughout the den and Bunnymaru clawed at the fur underneath him, writhing. Daiya’s hips were snapping harshly against the bunny’s ass. Glancing down slightly, Daiya groaned low in his throat at the sight in front of him.

Bunnymaru’s cute little tail was twitching every few seconds and the sight of his cock slipping in and out of the hungry hole. It made his arousal grow even more, if that was even possible at this point. The urge to completely wreck the hole until it was leaking in his come was high, but he held back for right now. There were still five more days to dirty up Bunnymaru as much as he wanted and he wanted to make sure that his cute little bunny was conscious for all of it.


End file.
